Summer Camp Surprise
by marioluigi9
Summary: Mario's life in summer camp couldn't get any worse. crappy cabins, mystery meat, what else could go wrong? How about Mario turning into a Snivy for no reason! It seems fine, until he suffers serious side effects. Will Mario be able to turn back to normal?
1. First Impressions of Summer Camp

My name is Mario Misencik. My life is kinda okay, except the hard assignments that I get every once in a while. I am thirteen years old and I go to this great-yet-snobby school on the east coast of the United States.

I had just finished seventh-grade at my school and I am going to this summer camp for kind of rich kids. Most of my school is going there, along with people from other schools, but it's mostly my school. It's name is Camp Vandeslunt. I know it's named after some U.S. Navy soldier named Samuel Vandeslunt, but that's about it. I never knew what he did, nothing. Except on the brochure, it read, "The most exciting summer of your life is about to begin." That's why I was going there.

Here I am, sitting in my car waiting to head out. I see all this amazing scenery such as mountains, lakes, rivers, you name it. It was me in the car along with my mom. We talked a little bit, but not much.

Then, we drove up to the place where my mom is support to drop me off. I get out of the car, get my stuff, get a kiss, and say goodbye. "Goodbye, sweetheart," my mom said, "I hope you have the best summer ever." I thought up of something to say, and said, "Whatever." I wasn't very good at talking to an adult, especially Mom.

On the way to camp, I saw a sign and multiple pathways. The sign read, "North: Vandeslunt Nature Trail, South: Parking Lot, West: Szucs Mountain, East: Camp Vandeslunt." I heard of this guy who betrayed Samuel V. named Emmanuel Szucs, but that's about it. I headed east.

I walked up to the entrance to the camp and this guy says, "What's your name, young and courageous one?" I said, "Mario Misencik!" Then he said, "Mario! What's up, buddy? Anyway, you're in Mr. Fetterhoff's cabin. Third one going from here to there."

I walked past Mrs. Angotti's cabin when I walked past someone familiar. "Hey, Mario!" she said. It was Brittany Annoni. She wasn't in my class in the seventh grade, but I had a crush on her ever since third grade. "Hi!" I said back.

I skipped to a cabin that had the sign "Mr. Fetterhoff's Cabin" on it. _This must be it_ , I thought. So, I stepped inside, and a French-looking man with a huge handlebar mustache walks up to me and shakes my hand.

" _Bienvenue dans ma cabine!_ " he said. "That means, 'Welcome to my cabin!' My name is Mr. Fetterhoff. Nice to meet you! Hey, I'm feeling a bit of déjà vu here!" I knew the answer. "Of course," I said, "I was here last year." " _Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous!_ Glad to have you back!" he said.

"Mario! Mario! Mario!" the children in the cabin said. I was very popular in school, so everyone knew me. Speaking of the children in the cabin, I'd like to introduce you to them, starting right now.

First up is Miller Parker, nicknamed "Mills." He is my best friend. We have a lot in common. We share the same hobbies, the same likes and dislikes, the same everything. Everything except what instrument we like to play. (I play the piano, and he plays the violin.) He has blonde hair and is 5"4'.

Second is Victor Dominello, nicknamed "Domi." When Mills is absent, Domi is a backup best friend. We share less things in common than Mills, however, but we've known each other since preschool. He is always wearing a Mario sweatshirt (Not me, Super Mario), he has brown, curly hair, and is 5"2'.

Third is Edana Vicory, nicknamed "Seahorse." She is the only girl in the cabin. Not that Mr. Fetterhoff thinks that boys are better than girls, it's just that very few girls come to Camp Vandeslunt for some unexplained reason. To me, at least. She has long, brown hair with pink glasses and is also the shortest one in the cabin, at 3"3'.

Fourth is Manco Cartman, nicknamed "Southy." He is the absolute boss. He's hilarious and he loves South Park. In fact, he loves that show so much that they nicknamed him Southy just because of that. He has light-brown hair and stands at 5"7'.

Fifth is Finn Marakovitz, nicknamed "Mars." He is the adventurer type. He loves to go exploring new places and learning something new every day. Well, that's why he came here! He always wears a Boston Red Sox baseball hat and his height is 5"5'.

Last but not least is a sixth-grader (Now a seventh-grader) whom I have no idea who his name is, but people call him "Snickers." Your idea is as good as mine of how he got that nickname but my theory is that the laughs randomly for no reason, and also because he likes Snickers bars. He has blonde hair and thick glasses. He is 4"11'.

That's when I realized how crappy the cabins are. Nobody notices the problems, but it always smelt like chicken pot pie (And I hate that stuff), there's no bathroom (So if you need to go, you need to go all the way to the other side of the camp), and we all change clothes in one place, so we would all see each other's...well...you know what.

Anyway, we were having a good time pillow fighting with all my "cabin mates" (As I call them) when Mr. Fetterhoff said, " _Installez-vous, les enfants!_ Settle down, kids! I have to go through some important announcements. Listen carefully." So, we stopped what we were doing at were looking at Mr. Fetterhoff. " _Je commencerai._ I will begin."

What he told us was boring, but I listened anyway. He said that during curfew, no students are allowed to exit the cabins or else the student will get suspended. Also, he told us we had to eat what they gave us. If we didn't like it, we didn't like it. most of the stuff he talked about was the classes, the activities, the swim time, the meal time, all that stuff. Then, he gave us a sheet of paper to choose our classes. I chose Creative Writing, Music (with Mills), Drama (with Southy), Art (with Snickers), Survival Skills (with Domi), Exploration, Outdoor Sporting, and Nature Trailing (with Seahorse). After that, he said if you break enough rules, we will be leaving Camp Vandeslunt.

After his long speech, he said, " _Des questions?_ Any questions?" We had none. "Alright, then. I think it's time for _l'heure du dîner._ That means, 'dinner time!'" So, we got out of the cabin in a line and went straight to the cafeteria. That's when my summer got a little...weird.


	2. The Transformation

We walked all in a group to the cafeteria. The cafeteria consisted of sixteen picnic tables and a roof above them. There was also a kitchen nearby, but we weren't allowed to enter. We all sat on the northwest corner of this area.

Mr. Fetterhoff said that we had to stay seated until our food arrived. He left, and all I could look at was Brittany Annoli in the picnic table in the southeast corner. She was talking with boys. like I said, I have a crush on her, but I didn't know if she had a crush on me.

Southy read my mind. "Oooooohhh!" he said. "Mario's in love with Brittany Annoli!" "Shut up," I said back to him. Mills then said, "Yeah, you heard him! Leave him alone." I thanked Mills right after because it was good that he stood up for me.

Right after that, our food arrived. I was received a brown plate with brown stuff on it. Wait...is that...meat loaf?! I can't live with meat loaf for eight weeks! I'll go mad! So, I said, "Why are they serving meat loaf?!" Mills said, "Yeah, I hate it too." Domi then said, "My sediments exactly." "Yum!" Mars exclaimed. "Mr. Fetterhoff said, 'If you don't like it, you don't like it,' remember?" "Yeah, Romeo!" Southy told me. Snickers didn't say anything. He just was eating it slowly.

That left me staring at this poor excuse for dinner. I picked up my fork, stabbed the mystery meat with it, and took a big gulp. Hey, that wasn't that bad! Except for the center. The more you get to the core, the more raw this disgusting thing is. Don't tell Mars I said that, though. He will kill me. Anyway, I just ate the surface because of what I just said and that I really wasn't hungry anyway. I had a big lunch.

At 6:30, we had our daily after-dinner activity. All of the cabin instructors went up to the stage and introduced themselves. The cabin instructors were Mrs. Angotti (Brittany's instructor), Mr. Venable, Ms. Zblewski, Mr. Fetterhoff (my instructor), Mr. Cazell, Mr. Wolf, Ms. Batman, Mrs. Maxberry, Mr. Ilgenfritz, Mr. Applebee, Mrs. Totiller, Ms. Best, Mr. Bigot, Mr. Churchill, and Mr. Marakovitz (Mars' dad). After that, someone handed Mr. Fetterhoff an accordion, Mr. Wolf some drums, and Mr. Marakovitz an xylophone.

 _Oh no_ , I thought. And sure enough, those three teachers played the songs "One" by U2, "Feel Good Inc." by Gorillaz, "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana, "Beat It" by Michael Jackson, and..."Friday" by Rebecca Black. Yes, while everybody sang off-key and Mars saying over and over again, "Hey, Dad!" I was in hell.

After that fateful evening, we all went back to our cabin and talked a little bit. I started the conversation by saying, "Everyone had a terrible singing voice." "True." Southy said. "All is true." everyone else said, except Snickers.

There was a pause. After that pause, I pointed to Snickers and said, "Why is that guy named Snickers?" Domi said, "Oh. It's a long story. His original name is Jack Smith. At the gage of ten, he fell off a cliff and broke every bone. He was sent to the hospital. At the hospital, the only thing they fed him were Snickers bars. He hated them, but he had to have them in order to survive. When he got out, he never said a word again."

That was actually...pretty sad. Snickers was just staring at Domi.

Then, Mr. Fetterhoff said, " _Couvre-feu!_ Lights out!" We did as instructed and we went straight to bed.

This is where the good part of this story begins.

That night, I had a dream. Actually, it was more like a nightmare. Anyway, I was in this white room; it was blank. "Hello?" I shouted. "Anybody here?" Just then, I noticed something in the distance. I tried to look as clearly as possible, and I soon realized it's a mirror. So, I ran really far and I was right; it's a mirror. I looked at my reflection. That poor, poor, sap. His only purpose is to be here when you're here so that it looks like it's reflecting your image. That is his purpose.

Anyway, I looked at this poor sap when all of a sudden, he disappeared. _What the heck happened?_ , I thought to myself. Then, these big, black flea-like things started crawling up to the mirror. As they got closer, I found out that they were not fleas but dark matter, which appears in nightmares. Then, the dark matter started crawling into the mirror, making some shapes and forms, but these aren't your average shapes, they're the shapes of nightmares.

The dark matter made these following shapes: a giant orc-like creature that's shaped like terror, a terrifying beast that looked like it could swallow me whole, seven swords that seemed to symbolize those deadly sins, and a shadow version of me with bulging red eyes and that upside-down v-shaped mouth you would normally see on Miis.

I was starting to get scared. All of a sudden, giant gloved hands came out of the mirror! I tried to get away, but the hands were too quick. They grabbed me and took me inside. There was darkness. I got really scared, and then I felt something. It felt like a switch, so I turned it, and the lights came on! _That's a relief!,_ I thought. _Now I'll wait for myself to wake up and do some things today!_

But little did I know that things outside my head got a little...weird.

I was happy, when I heard a voice coming from the ceiling that said, "What is that thing?!" _That sounds like Seahorse,_ I thought. For a minute, I was glad that at least someone else was in my dream. _But what thing?,_ I thought. Then I heard another voice.

"It looks dead." said the voice of Mills. That's when I got a little...spooked. "It's dressed in Mario's pajamas!" said the voice of Mars. _Okay, who took my pajamas?,_ I thought. After that, random voices from the ceiling that sounded like my cabin mates said very random things.

"It has a tail, that's for sure." said the voice of Southy. "Mr. Fetterhoff, can you look at this thing? And Seahorse, can you get the camp nurse?" said the voice of Domi. Then, I heard footsteps and a door opening and closing.

" _N'ai pas peur!_ Do not fear! First, let's see if this thing is dead or alive. There was a pause. " _Et...film!_ " I heard a flicking noise.

Then, something weird happened. When he flicked, my arm corrupted a bit, and then turned to normal. It hurt as it did so.

"Let me try!" said the voice of Southy. "Shazam!" I heard a punch. My face corrupted. It hurt a lot. "Let's do this!" said the voice of Mills. After that, I heard flicking, punching, and kicking. All over my body, there was a corruption. It hurt really bad. Eventually, the corruptions were so bad, that I wasn't there anymore; I have faded.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, I was lying on the wooden floor. "It's starting to wake up!" Southy said. "It worked!" I was very tired, and I knew that because...well...I was lying on the floor. I said, " _Yawn_...good morning, guys, hey...wait a minute...guys...why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh my god, it talks." said Mars. "What's 'it'? I'm Mario!" I said. "OK, if you're Mario, you have to prove it." said Mills. "What is Mario's favorite show since 2014 and will always be forever and ever?" I knew the answer to this since...well...I'm Mario! I said, "Adventure Time."

"OK, you're Mario," Mills said back, "But you don't look too good, buddy." "Yeah," said Domi, "You're looking a bit... _green_ today." I then said, " _Green_? What do you mean?" Then, Domi took a look in Seahorse's travel bag and found a pink mirror decorated with flowers. He handed it to Mills, and Mills handed it to me. "See for yourself," he said. So I saw for myself.

I couldn't believe it.

There I saw that my eyes were now red, that my nose had elongated, that my arms are now green, and Domi was right: I _am_ looking a bit green today. I'm also looking yellow and cream, too. I still had hair and had my pajamas on, it's just that I grew a tail and it ripped a hole through the backside of my pajama pants. Then, I knew what I had become.

I had become a Snivy.

I became a Pokémon! Not just a Pokémon, but a Pokémorph! It's just so...well...weird!

Just then, Seahorse arrived with the nurse. "Nurse, we have a problem," said Mills, "my best friend has been transformed into a furry!" The nurse looked at me, over and over again. She was probably amazed. "Mario," said Mr. Fetterhoff, " _Allez dans le vestiaire, se rhabiller, et venir avec l'infirmière de son bureau._ Go in the changing room, get dressed, and come with the nurse to her office." So I did all that.

It's one of the hardest things to put pants on when you have a tail. You just can't fit a tail inside a pair of tight jeans, can you? In fact, I had to chew a hole in my jeans just for that stupid tail.

Anyway, I went to the nurse's office and she asked me a few questions.

"What happened?" she said. I told her in a "Mario from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show" accent, "I don't know, nurse. I just had a bad dream, and poof, I'm a Pokémorph." "OK, what happened in that dream?" she said. I was tired of her asking questions, so I told her everything: the mirror, the dark matter, the terrifying shapes, the light switch, the voices, everything. After that, she said, "OK, that's all I need to know. You can go to breakfast now." I went out of the office and headed to the cafeteria.

I actually don't think being a Snivy isn't so bad after all! It's my favorite Pokémon, so becoming your favorite Pokémon must be a gift! It must be something special! Little did I know, however, that being a Snivy can cause serious side effects.


	3. The Side Effects of Being a Snivy

I walked to the cafeteria in antipathy because I thought that everyone would make fun of me because I wasn't human and that I would be divergent from everyone else. Believe it or not, nobody cared! Everyone was much more interested in talking to their cabin mates.

When I sat down, I asked Mills, "Uh...you aren't bothered by this form, aren't you?" He said back, "What? Not at all! I couldn't care less! However...that doesn't mean...I...don't...care...about you...never mind!" After that, I asked Domi, "What's for breakfast?" He said, "Bacon. Today is Bacon Day."

 _Yes!_ Finally, some food that's not disgusting or raw or anything! Then, I got my plate of bacon. _Oooh, that looks so good_ , I thought. I picked up a piece, held it towards my mouth, and put it in there. Only to find it covered in saliva and unchewed. Then, I put my hand in my mouth, felt in there, only to find that I had no teeth.

 _No!_ I thought. _I can't live like this! I have to eat mushed-up baby food for the rest of my life! People will think that I have gingivitis, or worse, periodontitis!_ What is more bad is that Snivy usually have teeth, but I don't! I'm toothless!

After that, I went up to the camp instructors' table, and tapped Mr. Fetterhoff's shoulder. "Mr Fetterhoff?" I said. He immediately got up and turned to me. " _Quel est-il, mon pote_? What is it, buddy?" I then opened my mouth real wide, he looked around, and finally said, " _Nous avons un problème._ We have a problem. I'll alert the head chef." He went into the kitchen.

I wondered what I'll eat. Yogurt? Mashed potatoes? Anything mushed up? Then, Mr. Fetterhoff went out of the kitchen with a plate of something. " _Je dois la solution._ I have the solution." He handed me the plate. "I talked to the head chef. He says that he'll have a special menu just for you." He handed me the plate.

The food was scrambled eggs. I liked scrambled eggs, but not too much. I went back to the table and Southy pointed at my food and shouted, "What are those?" "What?" I exclaimed. "What are those?" he shouted. "What?" I said. "Never mind." he said.

 _Wait a second_ , I thought. _I lost some of my hearing too? What's next, my smell?_ I smelled the eggs. I barely smelled anything. _Yep, I'm doomed._

Seahorse read my mind. She said, "Mario, if you want to hear and smell more, you can keep some pairs of hearing and smelling aids!" She handed me what looked like a bent paper clip and a staple stapled onto a little box. I put the paper clip on my ear and the box up my nose. I said to Domi, "Whisper in my ear." he then whispered, " _Tengo doce años."_ (That means, "I am twelve years old.") I could hear the Spanish message clearly. I smelled my eggs. I could smell better. "Hey! They worked!" I said. "Thanks, Seahorse!" "Two words: Seahorse Magic." she said back.

I couldn't have done it without Seahorse. Now, I could live my life like I was before the nightmare I had! Except that I had a tail. And an elongated nose. And I was green. I don't like green that much and it's my mom's favorite color, but I'm just going to let it go, like Elsa from the movie _Frozen._

Then, Mr. Parker (He was the one who greeted me when I entered the camp) said that it was time to go into our four Indoor Classes. So, we all walked in a huge clump to the huts that our classes were in. I have Creative Writing for my first one, so I head into the Creative Writing hut. _I hope the teachers won't notice_ , I thought. Then, I braced myself as I headed into the hut.


	4. The Love of My Life

Believe it or not, I don't think any of my teachers noticed! Or maybe, the teachers noticed but didn't say anything, or they totally noticed and said something. For example my art teacher said, "You're looking green today." In fact, all of my teachers nicknamed me "Green."

I've been noticing strange behaviors coming from Snickers. He was no longer calm and quiet. Instead, he got violently angry and would yell and swear for no apparent reason. He also had a lot of trouble by doing the most easiest tasks, like painting, writing his name, and even holding a stinkin' pencil. In fact, he was so hard to deal with that the teacher had to drop him out of class.

Every day from 11:00 to 12:00, except on rainy days, we got to take a swim in Lake Vandeslunt. It was really fun and the temperature is at its peak at that time, so it's hot; perfect for swimming.

I was swimming with my goggles, swim shirt, and swim suit, laying on my back, when suddenly, I heard this voice say, "I don't know how to steer this thing!" _That sounds like Brittany Annoni_ , I thought. When I was not on my back anymore, I saw a canoe coming toward me and it hit me on the head.

I dove about 3 feet under and thought, _Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!_ Then, I saw the nightmare again. The whole thing. The mirror, the hands, the light switch, the voices, everything. It was all coming back to me. Anyway, I dove back up, and Brittany said, "Are you OK?" However, she didn't look like Brittany Annoni.

What I saw was a green body with cream and yellow, a tail, and ears. She still had hair and a bikini, but she didn't look like herself.

She had become a Servine Pokémorph. She looked so beautiful. In fact, she looked more...beautiful than before.

"Brittany, is that you?" I said. "Mario, is that you?" she said back. "Can I get on?" I then said. "Sure!" she than said back. So, I got on.

"Look," I said, "There's this thing that I wanted to tell you, but I've been too shy my whole life." "What is it?" she wondered. "The point is that," I said, and took a long pause, "I love you." She hugged me and said, "I love you, too."

Then, we began kissing. I've never kissed a girl in my life. Her lips were so soft and creamy and tasted like strawberries. We were kissing for a long time until we were stopped by two people on a speedboat.

It was Mrs. Angotti and Mr. Fetterhoff. They caught us and Mrs. Angotti said, "What are you two doing? This ain't no kissing territory!" Then, we looked at each other and said, "But..." "Okay," Mrs. Angotti said, "Carry on."

Then, we continued kissing and even tipped over the canoe, and even underwater, we were kissing. It's like everything can't stop this bond, not even cabin instructors and lack of oxygen. I tapped Brittany's shoulders and we went up to the surface. There, everyone could see our break less bond. "Awwww..." everyone said.

We were kissing until 12:00, when we had to go to lunch. We got out of the lake, dried off, and I said, "Goodbye, sugar pie!" She said back to me, "See you soon, pookie bear!" Ladies and gentlemen, my first girlfriend. _Yep_ , I thought. _Things are definitely looking up!_


	5. The Premonition Dream

Correction: things were looking up until that night. That night, I had another nightmare.

In that nightmare, I saw what appeared to be seven Pokémorphs, and those seven Pokémorphs were in order: Ninetales, Tyrannitar, Gardevoir, Slaking, Salamance, Ditto, and a Snorlax. The Ninetales had really long hair and really big tails, the Tyrannitar had spiky hair and gladiator armor, the Gardevoir was really sexy, The Slaking had a video game controller in one hand, the Salamance had brownish-red hair and a stash of cash, the Ditto had hair, glasses, and clothes just like Snickers', and the Snorlax had crumbs all around its mouth. Each of these Pokémorphs had black swords. But these weren't just ordinary black swords.

They were the exact same seven swords I saw in the first dream I had.

The Pokémorphs were all in a group, swinging their swords. I heard a voice say, "You cannot run. You cannot hide. You cannot escape this form." These Pokémorphs were all in a circle, around me. Then, the Ditto went up to me, laid me down, and took out a knife. But before it could stab me, however, I was awoken by Mr. Fetterhoff.

" _Réveillez-vous, ami!_ Wake up, friend! It looked like you had a rough night, you were tossing and turning...anyway, get dressed then come outside!" So, I did exactly that. Outside, Mr. Parker said, "OK, son, where did you see Snickers last?" I said he was on his bed when I last saw him. "OK, what was he doing?" I told Mr. Parker that he was saying "Jesus Christ", "I want, I want, I want" and "Gimme, gimme, gimme" over and over again. "OK, why did you think he was doing that?" I thought about it for a moment, and I told him that I think he was jealous and full of envy. "Why do you think I'm asking these questions?" I told him that Snickers lost his head so he ran over yonder. "In other words..." "He's nowhere to be found." I said. "Correct!" Mr. Parker exclaimed. "OK, next!"

I walked over to the breakfast area and people were shouting, "Snickers? Where are you, buddy?" I sat down on my table until my "special" food came. I ate it, then I found a little piece of paper that read, "Go to the Caesar Shrine tonight after dinner."

I need to tell you guys this: Caesar Shrine is a forbidden place. If you go there, you're kicked out of Camp Vandeslunt. I turned over the piece of paper and it read, "It's mandatory. Seriously, though, if you don't go there, you'll be like this forever." I actually wanted to turn into a human again, so I would go to the shrine and I'm human again!

Now, I just need to wait until after dinner...


End file.
